


The Best We Can Hope For

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Date, Intervention, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: «Она работает в Таргете, ради всего святого. Таргет не нанимает злых сверхъестественных существ. Все знают, что они работают в Волмарте».ИЛИ:Дерек идёт на двойное свидание со Стайлзом. Всё проходит так хорошо, как этого можно было ожидать.





	The Best We Can Hope For

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best We Can Hope For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016717) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



— Почему над окном висит плакат? — тут же спрашивает Дерек, как только заходит в лофт.

Плакат гласит: «С 50-летием, тётушка» большим блестящим шрифтом, но кто-то перечеркнул надпись маркером и написал **ИНТЕРВЕНЦИЯ** жирными чёрными буквами. 

Которые... оу. ОУ.

Он оглядывает свою стаю: Айзек и Эрика решительно стоят под плакатом, Бойд в кресле возится со своим мобильником. Скотт и Лидия сидят на диване. Стайлз, скрестив ноги, сидит на полу, шумно прихлёбывая газировку из стакана, _Иисусе_. Даже Питер тут, сидит на извилистой винтовой лестнице, ухмыляясь. 

— Просто к сведению: я сказал, что это плохая идея, — говорит Бойд, не поднимая глаз от телефона.

Ну, неофициально Дерек всегда считал Бойда своим любимчиком, и было приятно знать, что он не ошибся в своих суждениях.

— Нам просто кажется... — начинает Айзек.

— _Некоторым_ из нас кажется, — многозначительно перебивает Стайлз, хлюпая остатком напитка; там по большей части на дне остался один лёд, и звук просто ужасающий. Дерек пялится на него, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Ладно, тем, кому больше всех перепадает на твоих «тренировках», — Айзек показывает в воздухе кавычки, — кажется, что тебе было бы неплохо, ну, неплохо... эм, — он замолкает, яростно краснея.

Никто не пытается закончить предложение.

— Что? — выдавливает сквозь зубы Дерек.

Повисает неловкая тишина.

В конце концов Скотт вздыхает:

— Послушай, ты явно расстроен, — осторожно говорит он. — Немного на взводе, и мы подумали... мы подумали... — он запинается.

— Мы подумали, что тебе, возможно, нужно _снять напряжение_ , — заканчивает Эрика и подмигивает ему. Многозначительно так.

И о-о-о.

Ладно.

Ладно, возможно, он был слегка напряжён в последнее время. Вся эта катавасия с ведьмами, а затем огр, и потом ведьмы «дубль два», и ещё эти чёртовы охотники. Дереку понятно, почему он может быть напряжён и, поэтому, слегка суров с ним. Возможно.

И в последние пару недель всё немного улеглось. Наверное, они могли бы сделать перерыв.

— Снять напряжение, — задумчиво повторяет он.

— Да. Именно, — энергично кивает Айзек. — Ты понимаешь, что мы имеем в виду.

Дереку кажется, что он понимает, и это неплохая идея. Они все устали. Вымотались. Может быть, они могли бы отправиться куда-нибудь вместе на парочку дней, например...

— Например, спа-отпуск? — предлагает Дерек, и Стайлз фыркает, складываясь пополам, и прижимает руки ко рту, сотрясаясь плечами.

— Эм-м-м... — мычит Айзек, яростно краснея. — Ну... то есть, это было не совсем то, что мы, — он умоляюще смотрит на Эрику. — Просто, эм-м-м...

— Они имеют в виду секс, — говорит Питер. — Они хотят, чтобы ты с кем-нибудь _переспал_.

Последующая за этим тишина эпична как в пропорциях, так и в бескомпромиссности, нарушаемая только придушенными звуками со стороны Стайлза, пытающегося не смеяться.

— Или, ты знаешь, по крайней мере, просто сходить на свидание, — с надеждой подаёт голос Айзек.

— Я хожу на свидания. — И сексом занимается. Просто. Не. Недавно. Это затишье, вот и всё.

Беты, кроме Бойда, направляют на него свои самые лучшие щенячьи взгляды. Он может чувствовать, как Питер ухмыляется ему с лестницы. Стайлз по-прежнему фыркает от смеха. Лидия рассматривает свои ногти.

И вот он стоит тут, преданный своей собственной стаей.

Он окидывает их мстительным взглядом, затем упирается им в пол, но нет, земля решительно отказывается разверзнуться и поглотить его целиком.

« _И ты, земля?_ * — думает он про себя. — _И даже ты?_ »

***

С помощью уговоров он всё-таки оказывается зажатым на диване между Скоттом и Лидией, в то время как стая вокруг открыто обсуждает его личную жизнь, или, точнее, её отсутствие.

Стайлз даже откуда-то притаскивает флипчарт. Он пишет «ОПЕРАЦИЯ: СНЯТИЕ НАПРЯЖЕНИЯ» розовым маркером и затем рисует счастливый член с улыбающейся рожицей. Это просто... кошмар какой-то.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Стайлз, как только заканчивает любовно вырисовывать художественные капельки на странице. — Начнём обсуждение. Какие идеи?

— Как насчёт знакомств в Интернете? — предлагает Айзек, Стайлз покорно это записывает. — Мы можем создать профиль. Стайлз мог бы навести справки, убедиться, что там не... эм-м...

— Не убийцы-психопаты, — подсказывает Стайлз, грызя колпачок от ручки; когда он ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Дерека, то усмехается: — Что?

— Никаких интернетов. — Дерек знает, что это глупо, даже предвзято, но есть в этой идее что-то печальное и слегка одинокое. Кроме того, люди лгут в Интернете. Люди постоянно лгут. Если он собирается с кем-то знакомиться, то он хочет по-настоящему встретить их. Лицом к лицу. Увидеть их. _Почувствовать_ их запах. Неловкая болтовня в сети ему не по душе, поэтому он так им и говорит.

— Значит, если ты хочешь лицом к лицу, то просто иди в клуб, — предлагает Эрика. — Тебе же просто нужно выпустить пар, да? Секс с незнакомцем из клуба отлично подходит. — Она ухмыляется. — Без хлопот, без заморочек. Вэм-бэм, спасибо, мэм.

— Он делает эту штуку бровями, — говорит Стайлз; он пристально наблюдает за Дереком, зависнув маркером напротив доски. — Это определённо «нет» варианту с клубом.

— Может быть, бар? — с надеждой говорит Эрика. Как будто именно _местоположение_ было проблемой.

— Нет, — выдавливает Дерек. — Никаких случайных перепихов. Я не.... я не хочу этого.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — надувает губы Эрика.

— Я не знаю. Это же вы...

— У меня есть друг... — прерывает Лидия. — Я могу вас свести.

— О-о-о, миленько. Мне нравится, — Стайлз записывает это на доске. — Как её зовут? Его зовут?

— Карин, — самодовольно говорит Лидия. — Она работает летом в баре на Мэйпл-стрит, а так она изучает антропологию в Стэнфорде.

— Я ничего не знаю об антропологии, — ворчит Дерек, и Лидия хмурится.

— Ну вот и сделаешь это частью свидания. Задавай вопросы. Сделай попытку! Серьёзно...

— Ты уверена, что она не... — Стайлз делает сложный жест руками, которому удаётся передать: втайне злобная или склонная к убийству.

— Абсолютно, — заверяет Лидия.

— Хм-м-м... — Стайлз постукивает маркером по губам, он звучит не совсем убеждённым, что вполне можно понять. Прежние успехи Дерека в отношениях поистине плохи. К этому моменту он уже начинает задумываться, не из-за него ли прошлые пассии оказывались злом, или он привлекал таких, или в чём вообще было дело, и по кислому выражению лица Стайлза можно было сказать, что тот думает о том же самом.

— Знаешь, ты можешь пойти с ним, — ласково говорит Питер.

Стайлз вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с Питером:

— Что? Я? Зачем?

— Я просто хочу сказать, что у тебя хорошие инстинкты. Идите на двойное свидание, если ты боишься, что она может оказаться полнейшей гарпией...

— Она _не_ гарпия! — выпаливает Лидия.

Стайлз фыркает и говорит:

— Да, даже у Дерека не получится случайно связаться с двумя гарпиями, боже. Какова вообще вероятность этого?

И снова повисает неловкая тишина. Стая смотрит друг на друга, а затем на Дерека. Да не специально он тогда начал встречаться с той гарпией, понятно? Всю жизнь теперь припоминать ему будут.

Скотт откашливается:

— Мне кажется, эм, не повредит, если кто-то из нас будет рядом. По крайней мере, чтобы проверить её. На случай, если она всё-таки окажется гарпией, вампиром или ещё кем-нибудь, — он нервно посмеивается.

— Я говорю вам, она нормальная, — настойчиво произносит Лидия.

— Насколько хорошо ты её знаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Она когда-нибудь была у тебя дома? Ты видела, чтобы она ела обычную еду?

— Нет, я вижу её в баре иногда, но...

— Ага-а! Ты когда-нибудь видела её при дневном свете?

— Она не вампир. — Лидия категорически невозмутима.

— Так значит «нет», верно?

— Я вижу её по ночам, потому что бар открывается _ночью_. Она _нормальная_.

Стайлз пренебрежительно фыркает.

И на этом словно всё решается. Они идут на двойное свидание.

***

Дерек проводит бессовестное количество времени с укладкой волос, чтобы подготовиться к Тому Самому Вечеру. Именно так Стайлз называет это событие. За упоминанием которого обычно следуют подталкивания локтём и подмигивания, а иногда лекции о том, что им нужно делать, если Карин или её подруга Сьюзи (пара Стайлза) на самом деле окажется вампиром. (Чеснок бесполезен, как и святая вода вкупе с религиозными символами. Помогут только кол в сердце, обезглавливание или солнечный свет).

В любом случае, Дерек проводит много времени, смотрясь в зеркало, уставившись на своё отражение, тыкая в волосы и гадая, зачем он использовал так много геля. Затем он тратит ещё час, пытаясь выбрать, какую рубашку надеть. А потом ещё двадцать минут проводит в мучениях, брать ли с собой кожаную куртку или нет.

Дважды он беспомощно садится на кровать, пальцем нависая над именем Стайлза в телефоне, готовясь позвонить, чтобы всё отменить. Ему не нужны свидания. Ему не нужен перепих. Он _в порядке_. Что ему нужно, так это завести другую стаю, вот и всё.

Но, по правде говоря, ему немного одиноко. У всех кто-то есть. Ну, почти у всех. Стайлз всё ещё решительно одинок, но это к делу не относится. 

Вздыхая, он натягивает на себя кожаную куртку и бросает последний взгляд на зеркало.

Всего одно свидание, говорит он себе, Стайлз будет там, и, если честно? Он бы не хотел, чтобы это был кто-то другой. Стайлз был рядом всю неделю, подготавливая его, и он даже сделал карточки с темами разговоров на свидании.

«Не то чтобы тебе нужна помощь, — задумчиво сказал тогда он. — Посмотри на себя. Идя с тобой на двойное свидание, я, по сути, лишаю себя шансов. Они только взглянут на тебя, и никто не захочет...»

«Заткнись, — сказал Дерек. — Ты знаешь, что привлекателен...»

«Ты так думаешь?» — Стайлз покраснел, источая запах тепла и счастья.

От этого что-то неудобно скрутилось в груди Дерека.

Он пристально смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Всё будет нормально. Ему просто нужно появиться и надеяться, что никто не умрёт, и затем его стая почувствует, будто они приложили усилия, и потом все смогут от него отстать и жить своей жизнью дальше, правильно?

***

Неправильно.

Всё неправильно. Всё свидание полнейшая катастрофа. И дело даже не в Карин. Она кажется вполне нормальной. Дружелюбная миниатюрная светловолосая девушка с широкой улыбкой и отличным чувством юмора, и она почти наверняка _не_ вампир, но у Дерека нет времени, чтобы оценить все эти её прекрасные качества.

Нет.

Потому что пара Стайлза, Сьюзи, какая-то мутная.

Сирена.

Суккуб.

Ладно.

Может, не буквально, но с ней точно что-то не так.

О да.

Она _нечто_. Дерек с уверенностью может это сказать.

Прямо сейчас она развлекает их забавным анекдотом о щенке, над которым Стайлз и Карин хохочут.

— Боже мой, — говорит Стайлз, — я так уже вечность не смеялся. — Он утирает слезу с глаза, и Сьюзи, _эта треклятая Сьюзи_ , широко улыбается и кладёт руку ему на _коленку_. — Это было смешно, — говорит Стайлз. — Правда? Правда, Дерек?

Дерек мрачнеет:

— Ага, — говорит он, его брови опасно хмурятся, когда он переводит взгляд на Сьюзи. — Смешно. Лучший анекдот в моей жизни.

Повисает тяжёлая тишина, и Карин откашливается и переводит взгляд вперёд:

— Итак, эм, Дерек, где ты работаешь? Лидия не упоминала этого.

— Я... эм... — начинает он, затем замолкает, потому что Сьюзи лезет в картошку Стайлза, а Стайлз ей _позволяет_. Словно она не потенциальное злобное создание ночи, которое может отравить ядом или, как минимум, не вымыть руки перед едой.

— Дерек, — подсказывает Стайлз. — Карин спросила, что ты делаешь...

— Да, прости, — рассеянно говорит он, не в силах отвести взгляд от ужаса того, как Сьюзи подъедает ещё больше картошки. — Я альфа...

— Альфа-метеоролог! — поспешно говорит Стайлз, в широко открытых глазах читается паника.

— Альфа-метеоролог? — спрашивает Карин. — Что? Я никогда о таком не слышала, это правда?

— Это просто неофициальное название, понимаешь, потому что он этим очень долго занимается. Абсолютный вожак. Метеорологов. Верно, Дер?

Дерек только моргает, машинально кивая.

— Круто, — говорит Сьюзи с широкой улыбкой. — Что за канал?

— Радио! — пищит Стайлз высоким голосом. — Просто местное радио. Небольшая станция, крошечная даже, вряд ли вы на неё наткнётесь.

Карин хмурится:

— Так значит, — медленно произносит она, — ты _Альфа-Метеоролог_ на крошечной радиостанции.

— Эм... ага, да. Именно так. Верно, Дер?

Сьюзи сцепляет их со Стайлзом руки в локтях и пытается скормить ему солёный огурчик. Стайлзу даже не _нравятся_ солёные огурцы, мстительно думает Дерек, и затем морщится, потому что Стайлз с силой пнул его в голень.

— Верно, Дер? — снова выдавливает Стайлз.

— Эм, да. Что бы ты ни сказал. Это верно. — Он победно улыбается, хотя, скорее всего, это больше похоже на ухмылку во весь рот.

Следующие пятнадцать минут они тратят на серию более подробных и настойчивых вопросов о его предполагаемой работе от Карин, которая, как он подозревает, не особо купилась на историю с метеорологом.

Не то чтобы Дерека это волнует. У него есть дела поважнее.

Конечно, Сьюзи выглядит как человек. Она даже пахнет как человек, но это _ничего_ не значит, понятно?

Она очевидное зло.

И Дерек это докажет.

***

Когда они наконец покидают закусочную, Дерек держится поближе к Стайлзу. Настороженно нависает у него над плечом и оскаливается, когда Сьюзи рассказывает очередную «забавную» историю, над которой Стайлз и Карин хихикают. На этот раз о чём-то, увиденном в Интернете.

Серьёзно что ли. В Интернете.

Как будто именно это забавно. Дерек фыркает.

Как будто Стайлз не может веселить всех _сам по себе_ , о чём бы Сьюзи _знала_ , если бы дала ему шанс открыть рот.

— Бог. Ты. Мой, — говорит Стайлз. — _Дерек_.

И-и-и... похоже, он говорил вслух всё это время, потому что все пялятся на него и при этом выглядят слегка шокированно.

Он откашливается:

— Нам пора в кино, — говорит он. — А то на фильм опоздаем.

***

— Господи боже, что _не так_? — Стайлз утаскивает его в мужской туалет в кинотеатре, как только они приходят туда, и какое же это _облегчение_.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спрашивает Дерек. _Боже_ , Стайлз начинает пахнуть как она. Лавандой и каким-то _неправильным мылом_. _Злобным_ мылом. Дерек протягивает руку и проводит ей по руке Стайлза в тщетной попытке стереть запах.

— О, ещё как чувствую, — говорит Стайлз, отстраняясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

— И что мы будем с этим делать? Стоит отменить свидание? — Потому что если они уйдут сейчас, то они смогут вернуться домой к Дереку и посмотреть какой-нибудь новый фильм Марвел, сидя на диване. Он может одолжить Стайлзу футболку. Просто так.

— Нет, — недоверчиво шипит Стайлз. — Мы не будем _отменять свидание_.

— Но... — бормочет Дерек. — Ты же сказал, что почувствовал это?

— Да, я почувствовал, что ты ведёшь себя как колоссальный придурок с моей парой. Которой я нравлюсь, кстати. Какого чёрта, чувак?

Оу.

Что ж.

Дерек сейчас аккуратно ему всё объяснит.

— Послушай, — доброжелательно говорит он, беря обе руки Стайлза в свои. — Я знаю, об этом сложно слышать, поверь мне, я был там, но, Стайлз, мне кажется, со Сьюзи что-то не так.

Стайлз невольно делает шаг назад, хмурясь.

— Серьёзно? Но... но она кажется такой нормальной. В чём дело? Ты учуял что-то... она... не человек?

— Нет, она пахнет как человек, — признаётся Дерек. — Насколько я могу сказать.

— Ну тогда, — Стайлз выжидающе на него смотрит, — что не так? Потому что мне они обе кажутся нормальными. У меня нет ни единого плохого предчувствия на их счёт.

— Просто... — Дерек открывает рот. Затем снова закрывает. Должно быть что-то. Что-то конкретное. Какой-нибудь факт, который убедит Стайлза. — Она пыталась скормить тебе солёный огурец.

— Да, — говорит Стайлз с безумным терпением. — Но, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Дерек, это не совсем признак сверхъестественного зла. Она просто не знает, что я не люблю солёные огурцы.

— Её смешные истории вообще не смешные.

— Ага, мы все уже поняли, что ты не считаешь её смешной. И опять-таки, это не совсем признак апокалипсиса.

— Но...

— Дерек, дружище, старина, не пойми меня не так, но на данный момент, тот факт, что ты считаешь её злом, _практически_ очко в её пользу. Она работает в Таргете, ради всего святого. Таргет не нанимает злых сверхъестественных существ. Все знают, что они работают в Волмарте.

— Теперь ты видишь, вот это _смешно_ , — упрямо говорит Дерек. — А та история про собаку — вообще нет.

— Ладно. Тебе не показалось это смешным. Но несмешное не равняется злобному. Послушай, — говорит Стайлз, крепко беря Дерека за локоть и выводя его на выход из уборной. — Как насчёт того, что ты будешь волноваться по поводу своей пары, а я о _своей_ , хорошо? Тогда, возможно, хотя бы одному из нас перепадёт к следующему десятилетию.

***

У него связаны руки; если Стайлз не хочет бросить это всё и сбежать, тогда Дереку придётся остаться. Чтобы защитить его. В конце концов, именно это они обычно и делают друг для друга.

С учётом этого, он решает купить всю еду, отдельные попкорн и напитки для всех, чтобы не было абсолютно никакой причины _делиться_. Никакого шанса, чтобы Сьюзи загрязнила это своим... всем.

Это срабатывает неплохо, по большей части потому, что Стайлз выдаёт этот жест за извинение Дерека за его прошлое поведение, и Карин и Сьюзи, кажется, принимают его.

Дерек, нахмурившись, наблюдает, как они трое направляются на поиски мест. Стайлз ошибается. Со Сьюзи точно что-то не так, иначе почему у Дерека всё внутри скручивается узлами каждый раз, когда она касается Стайлза?

Быстро за ними поспевая, он занимает место рядом со Стайлзом, и, ладно, ему вроде как пришлось слегка протолкнуться через Карин, чтобы это сделать, но ему кажется, что это вполне сходит ему с рук.

Ведь его основной задачей является наблюдение за Сьюзи.

Стайлз бросает на него убийственные взгляды, а по обе стороны от них Карин и Сьюзи, похоже, ведут какой-то бессловесный спор, который Сьюзи явно выигрывает, заставляя Дерека рассмотреть очень вероятную возможность того, что она ведьма, которая использует свою магию, чтобы прогнуть всех вокруг под себя. Карин падает в кресло и откашливается. 

— Итак, Дерек, Лидия сказала, ты вырос в Бейкон Хиллс, — неохотно говорит она.

— Ага, — бормочет он. Сьюзи шепчет что-то на ухо Стайлзу, и в кинотеатре громко, много окружающего шума, но Дерек может легко настроиться и услышать, как она откровенно... рассказывает Стайлзу о том, как однажды свалилась с дерева и сломала руку, когда ей было десять.

Дерек фыркает. Как будто в сломанной руке есть что-то впечатляющее. Это... Дерек много чего ломал, кое-что намного интереснее _руки_. Однажды его пронзили трубой прямо в _грудь_.

Он наклоняется и рассказывает это. На лице Сьюзи читается ужас. Стайлз смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— Трубой? Это, — Сьюзи сглатывает, — довольно пугающе. Ты в порядке?

— Ну я же тут, верно? — Дерек довольно пожимает плечами.

Рядом с ним Карин бормочет:

— Даже представить не могу, почему _кому-то_ бы захотелось сотворить _подобное_.

Фильм начинается, и на какое-то время наступает затишье. Дерек знает это, потому что пока остальные смотрят на экран, он наблюдает за Сьюзи и Стайлзом. Наблюдает, как Сьюзи тянется и ворует у Стайлза попкорн, хотя у неё есть свой. Наблюдает, как она наклоняется к нему на страшных моментах, словно надеется, что он обнимет её, (чего он не делает). Наблюдает, как она печатает что-то на своём телефоне посреди чертового сеанса.

Как будто _это_ не признак истинного высшего зла.

Стайлзу нужно это увидеть.

Поведение Дерека полностью оправдано.

Сьюзи наклоняется к Стайлзу, шепча ему на ухо:

— Прости, но мне нужно идти. Я позвоню тебе, хорошо?

— Всё в порядке? — шепчет в ответ Стайлз.

— О, да, просто... эм... Карин хочет уйти, — она украдкой смотрит на Дерека, затем быстро отводит взгляд.

Дерек оглядывается вокруг. Карин тут нет, и он понятия не имеет, когда она ушла.

Ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, он был не совсем _идеальной_ парой.

— О, без проблем, — говорит Стайлз. — Напиши мне?

— Хорошо.

Затем она уходит. И остаются только они вдвоём. В кинотеатре. Без пар, одинокие и невредимые.

Стайлз рядом с ним сжимает губы в тонкую линию, яростно покачивая ногой. Верный признак того, что он зол.

Требуется ещё пять минут напряжённой тишины, в течение которой Стайлз излучает неодобрение как маяк, и Дерек сильнее вжимается в кресло, прежде чем Стайлз наконец наклоняется к нему и шипит:

— Ты. Я. Мужской туалет. Сейчас. — Затем он вскакивает на ноги и уносится на выход.

И, ладно, теперь, когда у него было несколько минут, чтобы взглянуть на проблему под новым углом, Дерек готов признать, что есть вероятность того, что он мог, с наилучшими намерениями, ошибаться по поводу Сьюзи. Возможно.

Не то чтобы это чем-то теперь может ему помочь. Он неохотно встаёт и следует за Стайлзом.

***

— Какого _хрена_ , Дерек? — взрывается Стайлз, когда они благополучно возвращаются в мужской туалет.

— Она мне не понравилась.

— Да, я это понял. Мы все это поняли. Это. Было очевидно. Вот в чём дело. Она была не _твоей_ парой. У тебя была своя. Невероятно милая пара, которую ты игнорировал последние полчаса, пока пялился как серийный убийца на _мою_. На мою пару, которая мне _понравилась_.

— Она тебе понравилась? — Он не знает, почему его сердце замирает, но это происходит. — Но она не...

— Она не что, Дерек? Не сверхъестественный серийный убийца? Не достаточно смешная? Не была проткнута трубой чокнутой женщиной-альфой? Не...

— Не достаточно хороша! — выкрикивает Дерек, и он этого не хочет. Он совсем не хочет этого говорить, даже несмотря на то, что он начинает понимать, _о боже_ , возможно, в _этом_ и была проблема с самого начала. Не в том, что она была злом. А в том, что она заинтересовалась _Стайлзом_.

Стайлз, который останавливается посреди своей речи, смотрит на него с открытым ртом. На его щеках появляются два красных пятна, руки падают по бокам. 

— Ну так угадай, что? — говорит он с ледяным спокойствием. — Ты не можешь решать, кто достаточно хорош для меня. Ты не можешь вести себя как придурок с людьми, которые мне нравятся. Ты не можешь этого делать, Дерек.

— Но...

— Она была милой.

— Ты можешь найти лучше. — Ибо, чёрт подери, он уже не отступится.

— Кого, Дерек? Я не знаю, замечал ли ты, но я постоянно одинок. Перед моей дверью не выстраивается очередь людей, желающих встречаться со мной, потому что я трачу всё своё время на помощь твоей стае! У меня нет жизни! Вообще! Мне постоянно приходится вытаскивать твою задницу из огня! Я, чёрт подери, полностью посвятил себя мммффф...

Дерек целует его. Позже он будет утверждать, что это был единственный способ заткнуть его, но, если честно, в тот момент ему просто этого хотелось. Потому что Стайлз прав. Он посвятил свою жизнь Дереку и его стае. Он преданный, забавный и умный, и Дерек доверяет ему. Возможно, он любит его, или он мог бы однажды.

Он просто не понимал этого до данного момента.

А Стайлз, Стайлз не отвечает на его поцелуй сразу же, он просто стоит столбом, разинув рот, пока Дерек действует, но затем он поспевает за развитием событий и начинает целовать его в ответ, горячо, безумно, идеально. И...

— Ты ревновал, — задыхаясь, произносит Стайлз, прервав поцелуй. — Признай это. Именно в этом и была проблема всё это время. Ты ревновал.

— Нет! — Дерек звучит раздражённо.

— Лжец, — улыбается Стайлз.

— Немного ревновал, — уступает Дерек.

— Очень даже много. И ты вёл себя как придурок. Такого больше не должно повториться. Я серьёзно.

Плечи Дерека поникают:

— Хорошо. Я и правда вёл себя как придурок. Мне жаль. — И он на самом деле имеет это в виду.

— И ты извинишься перед Карин и Сьюзи?

Дерек кивает.

Стайлз наклоняет голову, и когда Дерек снова поднимает взгляд, он улыбается:

— Тогда, думаю, хорошо, что я вроде как слегка схожу по тебе с ума, да?

— Правда?

Стайлз закатывает глаза:

— Именно благодаря тебе я когда-то понял, что мне нравятся парни.

— _Неужели?_ — Дерек испытывает лёгкое самодовольство.

— Ужели, блин, — Стайлз подталкивает его плечом. — А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня.

**Author's Note:**

> *отсылка к последним словам Юлия Цезаря: Et tu, Brute? («И ты, Брут?»)


End file.
